<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Time by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697276">Break Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!</p><p>Drabble Prompt:</p><p>---&gt; "Yes hewwo may I ask for some 60 content with 900 on top in a postal service au ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines was in the break room when Sixty got there, stood casually by the vending machine with his back against the wall. Sixty knew Nines was trying to be a distraction, and he was succeeding. </p><p>It was only mid spring, and Nines had already broken out his summer uniform, the shorts showed way more of his legs than appropriate for the weather. Sixty cast a lingering gaze across the exposed skin, and made a show of licking his lips. He loved when they played games like this. </p><p>“Are you sure these are regulation length?” Sixty said as he tugged at the hem of Nines’ shorts.</p><p>“Of course they are—” Nines adjusted himself, standing up tall to hover over him, “—why? Are they <i>bothering</i> you?”</p><p>Sixty almost melted beneath him, he adored the thrill of it, of Nines’ asserting himself, and the danger that they might get caught.</p><p>Nines held him to prevent him from completely falling over, “Oh dear, this really is a problem for you isn’t it, pet?”</p><p>“Yes. It isn’t fair, teasing me like this,” Sixty responded, smiling slyly.</p><p>“Oh? I supposed this wouldn’t be fair either,” Nines trailed his index finger across Sixty’s jawline to the centre of his chin and pushed there, forcing Sixty to lengthen his neck. </p><p>“Nines~” he whined, pleading for <i>something</i> with his eyes. </p><p>Nines lowered his face until their lips nearly touched, stopping just a few millimetres short of a kiss. Then, he smirked and pulled away, letting Sixty slide down him into a pile on the floor. </p><p>“You’d better pick yourself up, someone’s about to come in,” Nines teased, “You wouldn’t want them to know just how worked up you are now, would you?”</p><p>He was such a tease but Sixty lived for it, besides, just because Nines had won this round didn’t mean he couldn’t get him back tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>